A Disney Love Story
by Tell the-Tamato
Summary: Rachel is a big time troublemaker and Quinn is the epitome of a goody-two shoes with big personal troubles. So when the two's best friends talk to each other, they attempt to get the two different girls together. - Each chapter will feature a Disney song as it's theme and each song will follow through into a story line.
1. One Jump Ahead

**AN: Hello again! How are you? Alright... I really just want to say really quickly how AU and completely unrealistic this first chapter is. This kind of thing will obviously never happen in real life, so I advise all of you to NOT try this at home... Or in your life. Seriously. It can't happen. And try to imagine this as a musical. I also highly suggest you listen to the music as you read so you can at least get the tune down, if not. Eh... I don't care. Anyways, don't get in trouble! Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any Disney movies or songs. I also understand that some particular situations and following events cannot actually happen. But then again, many situations and events that occur in Disney movies cannot happen either. And seeing that this short story is based off of Disney songs... Well... You get the gist. Oh, I also do not own Call of Duty: Black Ops 2... yet! I also understand it hasn't come out yet! But for the sake of this fanfic, please do go along with it.  
**

**Other: Established Brittana and Asian Fusion. And Each Chapter will feature one, just ONE, Disney song. Not all will be love songs, otherwise I can't exactly make a story line and stable plot. Trust me, I tried. It's too much for this brilliant mind. So, because I'm not as brilliant as I claim to be, I had to change a few lines/words/lyrics to each Disney song to match the situation. I apologize profusely.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Jump Ahead**

"Who the hell are you two?" A gruff voice asked, standing over two bodies that were curled up on the couch hugging each other.

The smaller body groaned and turned, showing their obviously female body with a tight black tank and black boot cut jeans. She barely opened up her brown eyes only to see a group of young intimidating looking men with what she could assume were weapon-like objects, in front of her. Her eyes shot open immediately as she sat up and fixed her shirt "U-Um. U-Uh." She stuttered. She began tapping/pounding on the, unfortunately bare chest of the body behind her "Sam! Sam!" She hissed

"Hu-Wha?" The other body mumbled, jerking awake.

"There are people here." she half whispered, half yelled

With the same reaction as the girl, he very much woke up and fixed himself

"U-Uh. G-Good morning." He said

The group kept staring at them, some smoking. The man in front, the girl assumed was their leader, looked amused. "G'mornin' now I'm not gonna repeat myself. Who the hell are you two?"

"N-No one!" Sam said until the girl smacked him

"Important he means. We were drinking at the bar last night when some girls invited us to keep them company-"

"In the literal sense!" Sam quickly added with the girl nodding viciously

"So we came over to hang out, and I assume we drank too much and passed out here. Otherwise we wouldn't be here at all! Right Sam?" the brunette asked her friend

"Right. Like Rachel said." Sam agreed while nodding his head just as viciously as his friend did before.

The group was silent, making Rachel and Sam swallow silently, but hard and sweat in nervousness. Until the leader began laughing.

"You kids are funny. You're more than welcomed to stay here for lunch. Go on." He said. Rachel and Sam (who thankfully had his jeans on) tentatively made their way to the kitchen. "You other boys can go eat too. I'm gonna go check up on my girls and have a meal of my own." he said making his way further into the house as the rest of his friends(?) chuckled and headed into the kitchen.

When Sam and Rachel made it to the kitchen, they let out a quiet sigh of relief. Once they glanced at each other though, they couldn't help but smirk and high five each other.

"Alright you kids, help yourselves to anything here." one guy said as most of them took a seat on the dining table and bar.

"Thank you kindly." Rachel said out of politeness as Sam threw her an apple. He simply grabbed himself a banana.

"So is it just the two of 'ya?" another guy asked

"Hey blondie, throw me one too!" some guy yelled as Sam tossed the guy a banana

"No actually." Rachel said after swallowing "We're with another fri-" she paused and looked around "Where is Noah anyw-" she was interrupted by a loud banging sound that was close to a wall being punched

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" The gruff voiced leader shouted

A half naked Puck in bright blue boxers with a superman symbol at his crotch area, ran out into the dining/living room from where the previous guy went to and looked around wildly. "Rach! Sam! We gotta go!" he yelled

"YOU GET BACK HE-" a pause "FUCK! MY HAND IS STUCK!"

Sam and Rachel stared wide eyed at Puck, and without a second thought began running out. Without, of course, Sam grabbing a few more apples and Bananas and Rachel grabbing her faux leather jacket.

By the time they left out the door, the leader came out of his room and looked around for the brats. Instead, he found his gang members sitting around, jaws dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR!? GET THEM!"

The whole gang scrambled to get up and quickly gathered their pipes and brace knuckles.

"HURRY UP!" Their leader shouted running out the door with a pipe, the rest of his gang following after him.

The troublemakers were all running, Rachel a little ahead of the boys, and Puck a little behind Sam as they ran through the practically empty and ghetto-like neighborhood. They all glanced behind them at the same time only to find the gang catching up with their make shift weapons.

"GET BACK HERE PUNKS!" their leader, sporting a shiny bald head and scary red face, yelled.

The trio yelped and ran a little faster out of the neighborhood that Rachel saw on a sign, was Lima heights, and into the main part of downtown. It was already busy and crowded with people constantly moving around with people sitting outside of cafes and restaurants eating lunch.

As they continued running towards the mall, they passed by a small alley way where Rachel saw a familiar brunette, her girlfriend to be precise in an alley way with another girl. Attached by the lips. Rachel gasped as Puck shouted at her "RUN!" so she did before her girlfriend, now ex, saw her.

((Puck – **Bold**; Rachel -_Italicized_; Sam – Underlined; All three –_** All**_; Gang - }_With Arrow;_ Everyone else/chorus – (_Italicized in Parenthesis)_; Changed Lyrics - [In between brackets]))

_"__**Gotta keep**_

_ **One jump ****ahead of the [shop]line****"**_

"Excuse us! Pardon us! Coming through! Life in danger!" The trio ran right through a long line of people standing outside a Game shop waiting for their turn to come to get the new Black Ops 2. The gang members following them, shoved through the line as well and into the game shop.

"Hey you can't-OOF!" Security tried to stop the gang members, only to be shoved away.

The 3 bros continued running into the game shop, but Rachel stopped in front of the cashier upon seeing the new game. "Hey guys! Loo- AH!" she yelled upon being ran over and dog piled by Sam, then Puck.

They groaned upon impact, Rachel shoving the both of them off and standing up in front of them "As I was saying," She said dusting herself off. She was about to step up to the cashier when Sam's and Puck's eyes widened in fear upon seeing 2 gang members standing behind Rachel, prepared to swing their pipes at her.

"Look out!" They both shouted, Sam pulling her away and Puck grabbing the pipes.

_** "One swing ahead of the [pipe]"**_

Puck threw the two guys off the pipes and now had them in his possession. He quickly handed one to Sam who was already standing and ready to fend for him and his friends. "Hurry and buy the game Rach!" he yelled

_ "**I [tap] only what I [find's my type]** _

_ [(That's Every Girl! )]"_

Rachel quickly handed the cashier her card and grabbed the next guest's game. "Thanks!" She said to the stranger "I'll come back for that later" She pointed at the Cashier.

"LET'S GO BOYS!" She shouted as she ran out through the back door, the two boys quickly following after swinging their pipes at two other guys. Rachel quickly tossed the game to Sam who tucked it into his Pants.

"I need back up!" The fallen security man voiced into his walkie talkie. He looked around at his other fallen team members"After them!" Security then followed the gang into the store.

Rachel, Puck, and Sam found that they were led into the mall with a few other gang members already waiting for them.

_"**One jump ****ahead of the [gang]men **_

_ That's all, [quite literally]"_

One guy swung down on Rachel, whom caught the pipe as the boys behind her moved out and onto the others in front of her, as she flipped the guy over and knocked him into security "Oops! Sorry" she said with a guilty look and soon ran off with the boys again.

_ "**These guys don't [let me bang their girls]**_

_ [DUH!]"_

Rachel and Sam rolled their eyes at Puck's frown as they dodged civilians while running through the mall

_ "}FUCKING BRATS!"_

A guy yelled jumping after them, only to be met with the floor

_ "**ASSWAD**"_

The three called back running up the stairs with Puck in front and Sam behind.

_ "}Dick face!"_

_ "}Take that!" _

Two other guys yelled, already on the second floor and swinging at Puck and Rachel, both blocking it and Sam coming up from behind knocking the guy on Rachel out as she maneuvered her pipe and hit the guy on Puck. They were about to continue running only to find that there were more members closing in. They turned around, ready to run the opposite way only to find that they were trapped

_"**Just a little [bang], you guys **_

_ [}You shagged my two girls, kill them boys]"_

The leader motioned for his gang to attack. Rachel and Sam simply looked at Puck in disbelief who shrugged and nodded his head to tell them to jump over the ledge

_ "**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts** _

_ You're [A Fucking idiot Noah!]"_

Sam and Rachel shouted at their friend as they jumped from the half story ledge, over security, and ran towards the other staircase.

" 'scuse us! Coming through! Life in Danger!" the trio shouted as they passed through more civilians and saw a few familiar faces from school

_"(Who?)"_

A few girls asked looking back at the three people being chased. A feminine boy, a black girl, and an asian goth turned their heads.

_ "(Oh [those are the school's resident troublemakers])"_

"Hello Ladies! Mercedes, Kurt, Tina!" the trio greeted as they ran past them and onto the second story. They continued running and turned into Victoria's secret. The gang members, once again following them, with security and now cops following the gang. The group of girls and Kurt, looked at each other and followed after.

Another trio known as the Unholy Trinity, was inside and browsing for lingerie. Brittany was the first to notice the three running in.

_ "([Hey look! It's Rachel, Puck, and Sam!])_

The three ran past them "Hey Santana, Brit, and Quinn! Gotta go! Bye!" Puck said quickly. Quinn remained indifferent, but Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

_ "([Great, what kind of trouble did you three get into this time?])"_

_ "**Gotta [bang] to live, gotta [have girls to bang] **_

_** Tell you all about it when I got the time!"**_

Puck yelled at Santana as he ran out. Shortly after, the gang members chasing them ran after with cops following after. The three girls looked at each other in question. Then the group of girls and Kurt, followed after the cops. The Cheerleading trio shrugged and ran after.

_** "**[Puck shut up!]"_

Rachel and Sam shouted at their friend as they ran up the next set of staircases

_"**One jump ****ahead of the slowpokes**_

_** One skip ahead of [our] doom**_

_"**Next time gonna use a nom de plume"**_

Again, more gang members appeared at the top. Rachel promptly threw her pipe horizontally like a boomerang and smacked two of them in the faces. Sam and Puck followed suit, with Sam throwing the extra food he took from their house earlier, effectively clearing a small path for them.

_** " One jump ahead of the hitmen **_

_** One hit ahead of the flock"**_

They slowed down when they saw more people looking around for them

_ "I think [we should] take a stroll [into the shop]"_

Rachel quietly led them into the shop where they quickly changed their outfits and actually got shirts and pants (in Puck's case) quietly snuck out of the shop (After quickly paying of course), until the shop alarms went off because the alarms were stupid.

_"[}There! Get them!_

_ }Hurry up! Let's go!]_

_Scandal!"_

Everyone shouted all at once, the last one obviously from the resident gossipers

The Trio groaned as they ran back into the store with the gang members chasing after them and everyone else besides the cops following got crowded, they were nearly trapped, and all attention was on them.

_"Let's not be too hasty"_

Rachel said cautiously backing up with the boys behind her

_ "([Although] I think [she's] rather tasty])" _

Some other girl commented blatantly checking out Rachel, whom was not paying attention at all. The girl though, somehow got her foot stomped on by someone, she didn't know who. The blonde girl next to her, which she recognized to be McKinely's cheerleading captain, looked completely indifferent, and the others around her were too sissy looking.

_ "**Gotta [bang] to live, [need girls to bang] **_

_** Otherwise we'd get along **_

_ }(Wrong!)"_

Thankfully the cops came in at that moment and managed to grab a few gang members as the three troublemakers ran out through the other entrance

"**One jump ****ahead of the [crowd cheers]**"

The trio made it to the staircase that led up to the roof as everyone cheered for their escape. The remaining gang members ran after

_ "}[Ass wad!]_

_ **One hop ****ahead of the hump"**_

They jumped over and around a ledge to turn around to the next flight due to a sign that said "Caution, slippery" The a few members just ran around and ended up slipping and falling. The others just ran over them.

_ "}[Fucking Brats!]_

_ **One trick**** ahead of disaster"**_

They opened the double door leading to the rooftop and closed it from behind and quickly placed a free broom stick through the handles to lock it.

_ "}[Bastards]! _

_ **They're quick, ****but we're much faster**_

_ }Take that!"_

The gang broke through and began cornering them against the short wall that made the ledge of the roof top. The trio cautiously backed up and up against the wall. Rachel peered over and made a disgusted face as she saw an open dumpster. She tapped the boys who turned around and made the same face as her. But they all nodded in agreement as they fully turned around got ready to jump.

_ "**Here goes, better throw my hand in"**_

They all held their hands together

_ "Wish me happy landin'"_

Rachel held her breath

_ "All I gotta do is jump!"_

Unfortunately for Sam, Puck and Rachel had already jumped and pulled him down.

"FREEZE!" The police finally caught up with the gang members and could FINALLY put them under arrest for chasing after those poor innocent kids.

Down below in the disgusting trash, the three had surfaced.

"Ugh, Groady..." Puck blanched

"Don't worry... The game is safe." Sam said holding up the trash and grime free game as he himself surfaced

"EwEwEwEwEwEw..." Rachel chanted as she scrambled out.

"Rachel?" a feminine voice called, causing Rachel to snap her head up. Upon seeing her girlfriend, her eyebrows immediately scrunched down in anger.

"Gisele." Rachel huffed as Puck and Sam climbed out of the dumpster "Perfect, I need to have a word with you."

The girl giggled "I think first you need to take a shower. You smell like a dump."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to speak to you about."

"You smelling like a dump?"

"No. Me dumping you." Rachel said as she proceeded to stomp away.

"W-wait. Wh-what? But why?" Gisele asked

Rachel effectively turned around and marched right up to her with a finger sharply pointing at the girl. "Simply, because you are a self-centered, Obsessive, Possessive, Cheating, LIAR!" Rachel yelled, emphasizing each trait with a hard poke to the chest. "Now, I will proceed to make my exit. Sam. Noah." She called as she proceeded to make her signature storm out with Sam and Puck following her. As they left the alley and entered society to make their way to, which the boy's assumed, Rachel's house, passerby's looked at them in disgust. Simply because... well... They were filthy. It was quiet between the three of them until they got into Rachel's neighborhood and the boys hear a sniffle.

"Hey, Rach?" Sam placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder to stop her. When she did, he walked around and ducked his head to get a better look at her watering eyes "You did good." He said soothingly. Rachel slowly nodded and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Don't tell anyone I cry okay?" Rachel mumbled

"We won't." Sam said "I mean, none of us have told anyone that Puck cries when watching Bambi."

"Shut up man." Puck said lightly shoving the blonde's shoulder.

Rachel let out a light watery laugh as she let go of Sam.

"Come here." Puck said, taking his turn to engulf the tiny girl in a hug. "We're happy that you dumped the bitch okay? She wasn't good for you."

"No one's ever good enough for me." Rachel laughed

"Hell yeah!" Puck said

"Of course!" Sam said at the same time.

The girl laughed again and shoved the both of them "Let's go home. You guys reek."

* * *

**AN2: Having fun? No? Eh, That's fine. I on the other hand enjoyed writing this. Plus I haven't listened to Disney music in a while. :) I'm sure you guys can guess what this chapter's song was. If you have any questions I'll try to answer in my next note if I can without spoiling. Thank you!**


	2. Reflections

**AN: So here we are! Another chapter! Yay! I have to tell you though, this is mostly story and more heavy so don't expect crazy happy fun like the last chapter! And also, where the first chapter focused on Rachel and her bros, this chapter will focus on Quinn and Her... Sisters...? Yeah. Anyways! I'm not too good on deep stuff. So I apologize for the tackiness. Also, this is more word-y. Not Musical-y. Apologies.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any Disney movies or songs. I also understand that some particular situations and following events cannot actually happen. But then again, many situations and events that occur in Disney movies cannot happen either. And seeing that this short story is based off of Disney songs... Well... You get the gist.**

**Other: Established Brittana and Asian Fusion. Quinn's parents are divorced and she currently lives with just her mom, because... I have no idea actually. I made it so? Yeah, let's go with that. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reflections**

Quinn let out a deep sigh as she heard the loud melodious laugh come from the school's resident troublemaker. Her sigh then turned into a huff when she peeked at the girl (and her friends) when she saw what Rachel... And Sam and Puck... were wearing.

Rachel was wearing a black tank top with a gold star right in the middle and loose ripped jeans. The girl always dressed without a care in the world and showed off her bruises and injuries if she were in a fight recently.

Quinn huffed again. She really did not like the way the badass dressed. It just wasn't proper to wear, especially when going out! _How can she stand the looks of disapproval that adults-_

"Hi Quinn"!" Brittany half shouted in excitement, snapping the cheerleader out of her thoughts.

"Drooling over Berry again?" Santana snickered

Quinn scowled "No! I'm not gay and even if I was I wouldn't like a... a... a _**savage**_ like _**her**_!"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest to much." the latina hummed

"It's fine if you like Rachel, Quinn." Brittany stated "I mean, she's hot, awesome, and single."

"I'm NOT-" Quinn paused "Single?"

"Uh, yeah you are." Brittany said as a matter of fact-ly "You haven't dated anyone since Finn dumped you. Which was like-"

"She's asking if Berry's single Britts." Santana clarified

"Oh, yeah. She and the mean girl who's not very nice to Rachie broke up on Sunday after she and Puck and Sam got away from the scary looking people." Brittany stated

"Hmm~ So the dwarf is on her fourth day of being single." Santana hummed "No wonder everyone's been staring at her like fresh meat this past week. You better get your ass moving Fabray, before someone lay's claim on her"

The scowl made its' way back on the head cheerleader's face, she turned to face Santana "I'm NOT gay! And I will NEVER fall for someone as _**dishonorable**_ as _**that**_!" she hissed as she slammed her locker door closed.

Santana held her hands up in a surrender position "Alright alright, I'll back off on you."

The captain huffed "Good" as she began to strut to her next class.

Santana and Brittany glanced at each other and broke into giggles as they hooked their pinkies together and followed behind.

The Unholy trinity walked up to their first period of Spanish 3 at the same time as the Three mischief makers. Rachel gave a friendly smile to Quinn, who's first thought was _Why does she look so tired? And_ Sad? But then remembered where she was, rolled her eyes at the troublemaker and continued to walk into class while turning her head up and holding it high. Rachel just looked confused, she had never talked to the girl before. Sure they see each other every day because they shared many classes together and sure she knew who Quinn, because she _**is**_ the HBIC. And sure Rachel _**use**_ to have a crush on her before because, well... she is pretty. But what Rachel didn't understand, was why the cheerleader would be so rude if they never even spoke.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany and Santana said at the same time in a flirtatious tone coming from behind Quinn.

"You look hot" Santana said

"We should make out sometime." Brittany followed after as the two continued walking into class.

"Uh... Thanks?" Rachel said unsurely

The two smiled as Rachel looked back at her bro's questioningly. Apparently the two were just as confused and shrugged. The three troublemakers surprisingly sat near the front of the classroom and in the middle. This fact was made only because Rachel, although the one of the biggest troublemakers in the school district, was in fact one of the best students as well. And she refused to allow her bros to fall behind in school and continue on in their lives being only mischief makers.

The Unholy trinity on the other hand, sat a row behind the resident badasses and near the window. And one of them, the one that was already seated and had watched her friend's exchange with Rachel, had a frown on her face. A frown in which her two friends noticed as they sat down, taking the seats closest to the windows.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Brittany asked

"Nothing" Quinn dismissed as the bell rang to indicate class beginning.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Do you have a problem with lesbians?" Santana asked Quinn during lunch, causing her to choke on her food.

"N-No. Of course not. You should know that," Quinn said hoarsely as she opened her water bottle and took a big gulp of it. Once she got over choking, she continued talking "You're my best friend, who's gay, and I don't have a problem with you."

"But you have a problem with Rachel." Brittany frowned

"That's because she's not exactly the proper definition of a normal female teenager." Quinn scowled

"Q, **_I'm_** not the proper definition of a normal female teenager." Santana laughed "She's just being, herself. It's nothing bad. It's not like she's sleeping around like I use to. She gets involved in relationships, she waits and from what I hear, she's not even the one to initiate sex. She's not even a date slut, she's only had like one-"

"2" her girlfriend quickly corrected sagely

"2 girlfriends. That's not a lot for a girl who's a senior here at McKinley. And from what I remember, those two girls, ESPECIALLY her current ex, were bitches. Seriously Q, she's not that bad." Santana exclaimed

"Yes she is! She's constantly getting in trouble and getting into fights!" The captain exclaimed

"**_I'm_** constantly getting in trouble and getting into fights. Although, she does get into more trouble and fights tha- you know what that doesn't matter." Santana waved her hand dismissively "Even if you don't have a huge obvious crush on her-"

"I don't!"

"At least accept the fact that you're gay" Santana pleaded. She knew, she just _knew_ that Quinn did indeed have a crush on Rachel ever since 8th grade. She also knew that her best friend, was so very much gay and very much in denial.

Quinn was silent for a while, very much tempted to say the right words. She then shook her head and held her watery gaze with her best friend's, "I'm not" were the words that came out instead. She stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving her exasperated best friends.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After school cheerleading practice was horrible. Wait. That's an understatement. It was dreadful. Hmm.. Not quite there yet... Appalling? Anyways, the point is that Quinn had a terrible time at practice that day. Her vocal chords _**hurt**_ from all the screeching she did on the girls whom all looked like the perfect victims to unleash her anger upon, she would defend. And her muscles were sore due to the heavy practice they did, that she led willingly. All that work, and she still felt all this... frustration built up inside her.

The cheerleading captain let out a long sigh as she stripped her uniform off her sweaty skin. She was the last one to hit the showers. Other girls on the squad were already showered, packed, and on their way out. They each bid their captain farewell as they left. Santana and Brittany both already having left early because Coach Slyvester had formally banned them from showering in the girl's locker rooms. No, not because they would get down and have sex then and there, but because Santana would literally scream and beat the crap out of the Cheerios for even _glancing_ at Brittany as she showered. Which was extremely difficult because the girl liked to talk to someone while showering. So obviously, an end had to be put to the shenanigan and Coach did what was right, much to the relief and pleasure of everyone else.

Once the locker room was empty, the captain let out another sigh and headed to the showers. She closed her eyes as she let the hot water wash over her sticky body. She began lightly sing "Say a Little Prayer", her auditioning song for glee, as she began to scrub herself.

She was half way through the song, back turned to the entrance when-

"You have a beautiful voice." someone said from behind

"Ah!" Quinn squealed, jumping slightly as she dropped her soap

"Oh, I'm so sorry" The person genuinely apologized "I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine." Quinn said picking her soap up and thankful for the sort of stalls to cover her embarrassment up. Quinn Fabray does NOT get scared! She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down as she heard another shower go off. She then grabbed her soap and stood up "You just..." And now she wished she didn't stand up.

Because there, three stalls away, was a very familiar brunette. Yes. That's right. Rachel. Berry. Whom turned her head with raised eye brows and a small smile "Hm?"

"Surprised me..." Quinn finished.

"Oh," Rachel said "Then I apologize for catching you by surprise."

"It's fine..." Quinn muttered as she began scrubbing herself once more.

The two girls both scrubbed themselves in the silence, to say it was awkward... was an understatement. For Quinn at the least. Rachel on the other hand, didn't seem to care too much.

"I meant it when I said you have a beautiful voice." Rachel said.

Okay... Maybe she did mind.

"Were you singing Say a Little Prayer?"

"Uh... Yeah." Quinn said.

Rachel hummed "Where did you hear it from?"

_Is she really making small talk with me?_ Quinn thought in disbelief. Although she couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. _Bad... Definitely bad..._ "I'm not sure." She found her mouth answering "I think my mom was obsessed with this song when I was younger and I just..." she shrugged "Picked it up."

"Your mother has great taste." Rachel laughed "I'm in glee club and fellow members sang this for their audition."

"Rea- Wait what?" Quinn did a double take. Did the girl really not recognize her? Quinn huffed, they both shared more than half their classes together, and were in Glee club. Rachel should have Quinn's face memorized by now... ALSO! She's the captain of the Cheerio's! That means she's ranked at the top of the school's social pyramid! EVERYONE should know who she is!

"Yes, I'm sure you know them." Rachel said as she began scrubbing her head "Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce? They all auditioned with this song."

_Okay... So she does know who I am..._ Quinn thought, _but she doesn't recognize me?_ "I'm gonna leave now..." Quinn said tentatively turning off her shower.

"Alright, it was a pleasure meeting you." Rachel smiled as she continued scrubbing herself

"Uh-huh..." Quinn confirmed as she wrapped her towel around her body, gathered her things, and made her way to leave while keeping an eye on the resident badass to assure that she doesn't peek. She was just a few steps away from the shower's entrance when _Oh wow..._ in her peripheral, she saw the girl's toned back. Muscled rippled lightly as she scrubbed herself and Quinn watched them move. Her eyes _**accidentally**_ lowered on the girl's butt that stuck out slightly and that was connected to deliciously long legs. Quinn licked her lips and swallowed hard, she was snapped out of her thought when

"And um-!" Rachel exclaimed, head out from under the shower head

"Uh, yeah?" Quinn asked, head snapping up

"You should definitely wave Hi the next time you see me." Rachel smiled "Because I currently don't have my contacts in and, I can't see you."

Something struck inside Quinn upon hearing those last few words. Not the fact that the girl couldn't see her. That's understandable. "Okay." Quinn nodded "Good night." She said

"Have a good night!" Rachel called after

Quinn quickly left the showers, dried her self off, got dressed back into her cheerleading uniform, gathered her belongings, and ran out into the parking lot to her red Buggie. She threw her things inside after unlocking her car and took a deep calming breath. She glanced at the rear view mirror, only to find herself staring back into her green-hazel eyes. Her conversation with Santana from earlier replayed in her mind, she closed her eyes and envisioned her mom's face.

"Mom" She said imagining her mom's look of concern. "I'm... gay..." she tried to imagine Judy accepting her, but couldn't. All she could see was her look of disappointment. She quickly opened her eyes to escape her mom's disappointed look and took a deep watery breath, only to find herself looking back in the mirror at herself again. She sighed as her eyes welled with tears, ignited her car engine, and started on her drive home. Every now and then, taking a glance at the mirror at herself.

((Quinn - _Italicized))_

"_Look at me"_

She stopped at a red light and looked out the window to see an older couple holding hands.

_ "I will never pass for a perfect bride"_

And then she saw a little girl running to, what Quinn could only assume was her dad, whom bent down and picked her up high into the sky.

_ "Or a perfect daughter"_

She drove when the light turned green, after seeing other squad members walking home in their uniforms. She quickly looked at her Cheerio's bag.

_ "Can it be_

_ I'm not meant to play this part?"_

She parked her car in front of her house._ At least accept the fact that you're gay!_ Santana's voice echoed in her mind. She only shook her head, knowing that she can't otherwise she'd disappoint her family.

As she got herself and belongings out of the car, she heard a tap and turned her head in the direction of the sound. At the window, she saw her mom with big smiles in their faces. She smiled shyly and waved back. Her mom jumped in joy and pulled back into the house.

_ "Now I see_

_ That if I were truly to be myself"_

She hoisted her bag up, shut the door, locked her car, and walked to her house.

_ "I would break my [mother]'s heart"_

The door was flung open before she could unlock it, and revealed her mom.

"Hi Honey!" Judy smiled pulling Quinn in "How was school today?"

"Good" Quinn half shrugged, her voice cracking a little. Her mother picked up on this immediately

"Is there something wrong Quinnie?" Judy asked in concern

The cheerleader paused, contemplating on telling her mom or not, but instead shook her head. "Nothing. Just a hard day at practice. I'm just gonna go head up in my room and... take a nap or something"

Judy didn't look convinced. "Okay... You know you can tell me anything right?"

Quinn paused "Yeah, I know... Maybe later." She said and continued her way up into her room. Once she was safe after closing the door behind her, Quinn let out another long sigh. She made her way into her small walk in closet that had 3 mirrors propped in the corner with a small platform. Made specifically so she could check every corner of her body when trying on her outfit. She gathered her pajamas, sweat pants and a baggy sweat shirt, and couldn't help but see how much of a mess she was and made her way to the mirrors to get a better look. Instead, she found that she didn't recognize herself

_ "Who is that girl I see_

_ Staring straight_

_ Back at me?"_

She asked herself as she began stripping down and out of her uniform.

_ "Why is my reflection someone_

_ I don't know?"_

She put on her pajama's, and saw that the black sweater she was wearing, was a present from her best friends that said "The L Word", with different smaller words in pink to make the "L" and the graphic design for two females on the inside of the block.

_ "Somehow I cannot hide_

_ Who I am"_

When she finished changing and walked out of her closet, she found a few posters of male models hanging up on the walls of her room. She couldn't help but scrunch her nose, she never even looked at them before. There were only a couple of posters that she actually enjoyed looking at, and they were of individual and attractive women.

_ "Though I've tried"_

She made her way to her bathroom and picked up her brush to fix her mess of a hair.

_ "When will my reflection show_

_ Who I am inside?"_

With an extra yank on her long hair, she got rid of a particularly big knot. She never really did like her long hair, it was just too much work to take care of...

_ "When will my reflection show_

_ Who I am inside?"_

She placed her brush down and took a watery breath, her mind made up. She walked to her bed and flopped down as she grabbed her cell and dialed her best friend's number.

"Santana?" She asked when the ringing ceased and she heard her best friend's voice.

"Is Brittany with you?"

"Can you put her on speaker? I need to tell you guys something."

"... I'm gay..."

* * *

**AN2: Aww... I'm so proud of Quinn. She finally accepted her sexuality! Applause! Yay! Whoot! Anyways, so yeah. We got to see a vulnerable Quinn. I know, it's heavy. But don't worry! The next chapter will be Fun! Fun! Fun! I'm channeling Tigger from Winnie the Pooh! Don't mess me up! And no, the next chapter will NOT be Winnie the Pooh theme. Seriously... Oh, and along with fun will be some awesome PuckerBerVans friendship! Is that the name? For Puck, Rachel, and Sam? …. I don't know. And along with the awesome brotherhood is the incredible friendship and Sister-ship of FaBritTana! Is that right? I don't know! TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!**


	3. Hakuna Matata

**AN: Hey Guys! So this Chapter is officially the start of the story. I mean, yeah there were 2 chapters before this, but this is official. :D If you don't get what I mean, that's cool. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any Disney movies or songs. I also understand that some particular situations and following events cannot actually happen. But then again, many situations and events that occur in Disney movies cannot happen either. And seeing that this short story is based off of Disney songs... Well... You get the gist.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hakuna Matata**

It was the end of the week and lunchtime, usually everyone would be buzzing with excitement to go home for the weekend, and get ready for a party or sleep or play games. Whatever. But Rachel Berry was not like everyone else, not for this week at least. She had been having a hard time adjusting to being single, well... more specifically her break up with Gisele, a bit hard. Every time she saw her ex, her heart would break a little and she would turn around and walk the other way. One would think that **_she_** was the one who was dumped, not the other way around.

But all the guilt, the anger, the heart break, the sadness, it all piled up on Rachel so much that she had been staying after school longer than usual, singing her lungs out and spending time in the weight lifting room to beat up the poor punching bag. She beat it so hard and so much that there was now a small wear and tear at one spot of the bag that was now covered with ducktape, of course without compromise. She now had scabbed knuckles due to wearing through her bandages meant to protect her knuckles from just that.

Her best friends were tired and sad to see her like this, they did everything they can to get a smile and laugh from her. Most of the time they succeeded, but then she would space out again and have this sad look on her face if anything reminded her of her ex. Although if someone were to ask Puck and Sam, she had no reason to feel bad about breaking up with the girl, whom they both commonly refer to as "The Bitch". They also strongly believed that Rachel should NEVER get back together with her, EVER. Or even give her a second GLANCE.

So when Rachel sighed out her thoughts to them during lunch, they were so horrified that they made a fool out of themselves and slightly ruined their badass images. What did they do? Well Sam spluttered out water, which ended up looking like he opened his mouth to let all the water out and onto his shirt. And Puck spat out all his chew food, that was stuffed into his mouth, all over his tray and the cafeteria table. He kept coughing and was actually choking on his food that Sam had to perform the Heimlich maneuver, causing him to spit out... well... more food.

All because Rachel sighed out their worst fears "Maybe I should just apologize to Gisele and ask her to get back together with me..."

Yes. It was indeed one of their worst nightmares. The other one was of her getting back together with her first and only other ex. But this one was more important simply because it was coming true.

"NO!" they both shouted at her, causing her to snap out of her thoughts

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Over at some other table, another girl was having similar feelings as Rachel. Not the exact same ones, but enough to make the girl extremely stressed out and causing her to have dark bags under her eyes. Quinn had finally come to terms with herself and accepted the fact that she's gay. Now she just had to tell her mom, something she was extremely nervous and frightened about. She was so nervous, she was constantly on the edge ever since the night before when she called Santana and Brittany. She hadn't slept all night, and was constantly jumping every time a female teacher called her, due to thinking that the teacher was her mother.

Her best friends were worried about her. Excited and thrilled to hear that she finally came to her senses and accepted her sexuality, but worried. They tried everything to reassure her that everything would be fine, and mistakenly told her that if her mom didn't in fact accept her that she was free to stay with one of them. Thus successfully succeeding in freaking her out, some more. If that was actually possible with the way she was breathing into her paper bag.

"C'mon Quinnie, it won't be that bad! She might just not talk to you for a few days, but-" Brittany started

Quinn squeaked, took another deep breath, and breathed faster into her paper bag. Gaining more than a few weird looks from other squad members residing at the table.

"Seriously Q, Chill." Santana said, her friend following her order and slowing down her breathing "You have no worries"

"Did you know that there is a Swahili phrase that when translated means 'There are no worries'." Brittany suddenly stated

Santana and Quinn stared at their random friend, and decided to go with her... for the moment. And then go back to failing with their attempts to keep Quinn calm

"Oh really? What is it Britts?" Santana asked

"Hakuna Matata." She stated

"Hakuna Matata?" Quinn repeated, wondering if she heard was right

((Lyrics are _Italicized_ ; Singers are **Bold,** and next to their represented lines ; Changed Lyrics – [Located in Brackets] ))

**Santana**** – "**_Hakuna Matata"_

She repeated, liking the way it rolled off her tongue.

**Santanta**** - **_"What a wonderful phrase!"_

**Santana **and **Brittany**** - **"_Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze"_

**Brittany**** - "**_It means no worries for the rest of your days" _

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Look Rach, I know you feel guilty for dumping her." Sam said

"But it goes away!" Puck claimed

"And even before you dumped her, she made you feel this way all the time even when you didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're too good for her!"

"But... I just..." Rachel began

"You just NOTHING!" Puck exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table. "Remember on Sunday when we ran through that long ass line in front of Game Stop and took that one guy's game?"

"Yeah..?" the girl said, not so sure as to where this was going.

"You didn't feel guilty then! And you shouldn't feel guilty for dumping that Bitch. She gave you problems Rach, and remember what _**our **_philosophy is?" The Mohawk boy asked, Sam knowing exactly what he was talking about. Rachel on the other hand, was confused.

**Puck** and **Sam**- "_It's our problem free philosophy,"_

"The one that we made when your dad told us the weird phrase he learned when he traveled to Africa as a young man to learn more about the tribe he descended from?" Sam clarified as Rachel gave a small smile in remembrance.

**Puck**_**, **_**Sam**_**,**_and **Rachel**** - **"_Hakuna Matata" _

The three said with smiles on their faces

"If it makes you feel any better," Santana began "I was scared of coming out to my parents too."

"You were?" Quinn half whispered

"I was." she nodded

"She was." Brittany added with a nod

**Santana**_** - "**__Why, when [I] was [stuck in the closet]" _

She had gotten up and slid next to Quinn, putting her arm around her shoulders and began to tell her story to Quinn in hopes of assuring her. All the other cheerios were giving the three their attention though as well

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"I use to feel guilty, just like you, when I dumped my first few girlfriends." Puck said

"You did? I wasn't aware of this..." Rachel said in surprise

"He did." Sam said "And he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want to ruin his image with you."

Rachel frowned

Puck shook his head "But that doesn't matter -"

**Puck**** - "**_When I was a young [Heartbreaker]" _

He stood up and stepped up on the cafeteria table, gaining the attention of other fellow students at the table, which were football players. But the important thing was that he had Rachel's full attention, and began with his story to Rachel

**Sam**_** - "**__[Still are]" _

**Puck**_** - "**__Thanks" _

Sam rolled his eyes but continued Puck's story, already knowing which one was being told.

**Sam**_** - "**__He found [after dumping his first few girls his heart weighed a ton] _

_ He [actually had morals and felt awful, but the girls had only used him]"_

The blonde and mohawk boy grimaced, remembering when he had learn the truths after making the mistake of getting back together with the girls. He was the one who ended up heartbroken. All their other football team mates were surprised though, especially Finn

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Santana**_** - "[**__I was a closeted, judgmental, bitch and], though I seem thick-skinned _

_ [I was really scared and frightened and decided to come out to my parents]_

The Latina hadn't told her fears of coming out to Quinn before, because she didn't want the girl to see her vulnerable side. Seeing Quinn's vulnerable side though, she decided that she should have. The other cheerleaders though, were actually having a change of view on the two due to their display of vulnerability. They were actually feeling sympathy towards them and realizing that, they did indeed have humanity in them.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Puck**_** - "**__And oh, the shame!" _

**Sam**_** - "**__He was ashamed!"_

Puck had jumped down the table on Rachel's side as Sam stood up. Both were very dramatic in doing so.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Santana**_** - "**__[I thought they'd make me change] my name, _

**Brittany**_** - "**O__h, what's in a name?" _

**Santana**_** - "**[__But I was wrong, cuz they hugged me]" _

Quinn's eyes widened. She had met Santana's parents, they were awesome, loving, and caring. If Santana had felt the same way as Quinn did now, but still came out with her parents accepting her, then there would be no reason as to why her mom wouldn't accept her! Right?

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel now had her full and utmost attention on Puck. She remembered when Puck use to date; well, she remembered that the girls he dated were bitches...

**Rachel**_** - "**__How did you feel?" _

**Puck**_** - "**__Every time that I -"_

The small girl's and blonde boy's eyes widened, both knowing where this was going.

**Rachel**_** - "**__[Noah!] Not in front of the [School!]" _

**Puck**_** - **__"Oh sorry"_

Rachel laughed out loud, feeling better than she has had all week. If Puck could get over his heart breaks, she could too. And she knew how sensitive Puck really was deep inside. Puck then offered his arm to Rachel to take, whom promptly laughed at his faux mannerism, but slipped her hand at the crook of his elbow anyways and stood up. Sam also offered his arm to her, making her laugh but do the same as well. They then began to lead her out of the cafeteria doors on the left.

* * *

Quinn on the other hand, was getting the confidence and esteem to make up her mind that coming out to her mom would be alright. Brittany saw this, smiled, pulled her up and out of her seat, and tugged her out of the cafeteria. Santana was right behind her, literally pushing her and lightly guiding her with Brittany out of the doors on the right.

**Puck, Sam, Brittany**_**, **_and**Santana**_** -** "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase" _

**Quinn **and **Rachel**_** - "**Hakuna Matata"_

The two girls repeated

**Puck**_**, **_**Sam**_**, **_**Brittany**_**, **_and **Santana - "**_Ain't no passing craze" _

They both broke off and away from their two best friends. Quinn spun out as Rachel let go, ran, and slid a bit. Quinn began strutting confidently next to her friends as Rachel walked backwards while sashaying her hips.

**Quinn **and **Rachel**_** - "**It means no worries for the rest of your days,"_

**Puck **and**Santana**_** - "**Yeah, sing it, [girl]" _

**Puck**_**, **_**Rachel**_**, **_and **Sam**_** - **"It's our problem-free philosophy"_

**All**_** - "**Hakuna Matata" _

The school bell rang the moment they stopped by Quinn's and Rachel's lockers

* * *

"Look Quinn," Santana said in her best pep-talk voice. "It doesn't matter how you tell your mom, there is no EASY way to come out of the closet. You open the door either way and always take one foot forward." She paused "Unless someone decides to open the door and pull you out, making you fall flat on your face... But I've only seen that in TV shows and movies so far."

"Like that one show about happiness, but has all this drama and awesome singing." Brittany added.

"Right. And a ton of subliminal messages of these two chicks that totally belong together, but the producer refuses to let them get together." Santana continued, but then caught herself getting off track "The point is, you tell her. Got it Q? It'll be one of the scariest things in your life, but it'll be worth the answer."

Quinn nodded as she opened her locker

**Quinn**_** - "**Hakuna Matata"_

She repeated, mostly to assure herself as she finished gathering her things then closed her locker.

**Santana **and **Brittany -**_ "Hakuna Matata"  
_

Quinn smiled at her friends, grateful for their pep-talk and giving her the confidence to come out to her mom. The three then proceeded strutting down the halls to Quinn's next class, this time not exactly a smirk that said "I'm HBIC" but one that screamed "I'm Quinn Fucking Fabray bitches!"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Rachel, look," Puck began, ready to give his own best friend a pep-talk. "Breaking up is a hard thing to do, but when you break up for a legit reason then you shouldn't second guess your decision. Especially since it's only been about a week."

"The only time you know for SURE that you made a bad decision in breaking up with someone, is when you _**absolutely**_ know for _**sure**_ that she's the one." Sam added

"And your ex? Is not the one." The two boys said

"How do you know?" Rachel asked as she opened her locker to gather her things

"Because she makes you miserable!" they both exclaimed

"Look, there is someone better for you out there. Someone who won't make you unhappy when you're together, and someone you know won't hit you when she's so angry with you and feels like it, but doesn't" Sam said

"Which was a bitch move." Puck added

"She'll appreciate your gifts and not give them away."

"Another bitch move!"

"Who won't hold you in her arm like you're a trophy _**all the time**_"

"You're like, fucking awesome Rach. But you shouldn't be shown off like that, it's just not you."

"And who won't CHEAT or LIE to you!"

"That's just messed up."

Rachel closed her locker and stood there, processing "You know what? You're guys are right."

"Exactly!" The two exclaimed

"I deserve better. Someone who would put in the same amount of effort as I do into the relationship. Someone who will miss me when I miss her, who will let me hug her, hold her close, and let me give her light kisses instead of treating me like some booty call. I deserve someone who won't give me problems or worries when I don't need them and when she's not justified in giving me those problems!" Rachel stated, even adding a foot stomp for good measure

"That's right!" Puck and Sam cheered

**Rachel**_** - "**Hakuna Matata"_

She nearly shouted as she spun around and proceeded to march away. This time with her head held high and a bright million-watt smile that she hadn't shown all week.

**Puck **and **Sam - "**_Hakuna Matata"_

The two cheered as they followed behind her to walk her to class.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Quinn **and **Rachel - **"_It means no worries for the rest of your days"_

**All - "**_It's our problem free philosophy,"_

**Quinn** and **Rachel -**_ "Hakuna Matata"_

**Santana **and **Brittany - "**_Hakuna Matata"_

The all girl trio reached Quinn's class first and she gave her two best friends quick hugs. Then she walked on in with her smirk still in place, but this time it didn't make students cower in fear like they usually do. No, her smirk this time made the students look at her curiously and with respect.

**Puck **and **Sam - "**_Hakuna Matata"_

The troublesome three reached Rachel's class, the same one as Quinn's, and Rachel gave the two boys a quick hug and kiss on their cheeks. She then walked in with her head up high and her famous million-watt smile that made many girls and boys swoon.

The two girl's best friends stood out the door with a satisfied smile on their faces, all waving or twirling their fingers good-bye to them.

**Puck, Sam, Brittany, **and **Santana - "**_Hakuna Matata"_

The four of them paused and stared at each other wide eyed as the bell rang.

"You stole our motto!" The boys accused

"No we didn't! You did!" The girls yelled

"Yeah you did!" Sam whined

"Yeah! What's the motto with you?" Puck added, he then stopped and began to snicker

"Nice!" Sam praised giving his bro a high five.

Santana scoffed "I thought your guy's motto was to get into and cause trouble" and began to walk, although she took off in the opposite direction from her and Brittany's classes.

"Hey! We actually had a good reason for the awesome phrase!" Puck complained as he and Sam trailed behind the two girls

"Oh this better be good." Santana mumbled

"It is." Sam said "Rachel was worried and stressed about her break up with The Bitch, and thought about getting back together with her."

This stopped the two girls as they stared in horror at the boys

"Yup." The two nodded, completely understanding their reactions

"Why would she do that?" Brittany frowned "That girl is just..."

"A bitch" they all chorused.

"Well Quinn was worried that her mom wouldn't accept her when she came out." Santana informed the boys

"So she's finally deciding to come out." Puck said impressed

"You knew?" The Latina asked

"Hell yeah," The Mohawk boy said as if it were obvious "She checks girls out just as obvious as Sam thinks he's subtle."

"I am!"

"It's not." The brunette male stated

"Oh yeah." Santana agreed

"And she's super obvious when checking out Rachel." Brittany added

The boys paused

"You mean she-" Puck began

"Uh huh" Santana nodded

"For how long?" Sam asked

"Since 8th grade." Brittany said sagely

Sam and Puck looked at each other, something clicking in both of their minds as they turned back to the girls "Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!"

"Huh?" Santana asked

"Rachel use to have a crush on Quinn!" Puck exclaimed the moment they got outside to the football field

"What?!"

"Yeah! She would always sigh over her and say how pretty she looked and everything!" Sam elaborated

"Oh Hells no!" Santana yelled

"She still does every now and then." Puck added thoughtfully

Santana stared at them in disbelief "Alright, this is happening Right Now!"

"Totally. Quinn and Rachel would look so hot together." Brittany added

"Wait, we're setting Quinn and Rach up?" Puck asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"Hell yeah!" The boys hooted

"Alright, first thing's first" Santana started "We need them to start talking to one another."

"But Sanny, they've never spoken to each other before..." Brittany said

"Fuck... You're right." her girlfriend cursed

"How about we have them meet while the four of us chat?" Puck asked

"What do you mean?" The female brunette asked

"Like, we invite them out with the four of us and Boom! They have no other choice but to talk." Puck explained

Sam snapped his fingers "That might work"

"Alright, tomorrow on Saturday, we should hang out at-" Santana began

"But Quinn doesn't like Rachel... She won't agree to hang out with us if she knows Rachel's there." Brittany frowned

"Fuck..." Santana sighed again

"What? I thought you said-"

"Long story." Santana cut Sam

"How about we hang out separately, but then bump into each other and go all 'Hey Santana! What're you doin' here?'" Puck began to act out " 'Oh Hey Puck! What's up?' " He said in his best girly voice, then returned to his normal tone "And BAM! They're talking!"

"That, could actually work." Santana said, she turned to Brittany who nodded

"It's a plan! We'll try this out tomorrow!" Sam said clapping his plan

"Mission Faberry is a Go-Go!" Brittany cheered

"What?" Puck asked

"Go with it..." Santana growled

* * *

**AN2: Yeah! Mission Faberry is a Go-Go to Failure! Just kidding! Hakuna Matata! I honestly just wanted to use the phrase for something. I don't think I can write Drama-y stuff very well as evident of my last Chapter. :P I'll try to write a fic later on in the future that's drama filled, but for now I'm writing this kind of stuff. :) **


	4. Bell

**AN: Hello again! Tam here and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in just about forever. I don't have much to say besides that I had a Writer's block for a while. But it's gone for the most part. :) Anyways, enjoy my unbeta-d work as you usually do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Belle... Although she is very pretty, I mean I don't own the song. I'm sure I have a picture of Belle somewhere... In my box of childhood things...**

* * *

******Chapter 4: Bell**

Monday morning came to the displeasure of Puck, Sam, Santana, and Brittany. Whom were all unsuccessful with their plans to bring Rachel and Quinn together over the weekend. At first, when Quinn had successfully came out to her mother and was accepted, Santana used that as an excuse to go out for a celebration. But she had wanted to stay home and celebrate with her mother, whom was baking a "Yay you're Gay!" cake. And then when Rachel called up Sam and Puck to hang out, they immediately jumped at the chance thinking it was perfect! But alas, the girl wanted to stay indoors and kill Zombies on her game consoles. The four met many failed attempts and false alarms, that by Monday they all looked tired. Although that could be due to the fact that they all had to wake up early for morning practices. Santana and Brittany had found it weird that their captain wasn't attending though, Coach Slyvester was not happy...

"Okay, we can't give up," Santana sighed "We can try again during school."

"Yeah, Rach should be getting here in about-" Sam began

_SCREECH!_ Outside the school, Rachel had drifted into the parking lot and in her, yes... _**her**_ parking space. Seriously, her name was actually graffitied on the space.

The four turned towards the entrance, glanced back at each other, and were about to go off to meet her.

"S! B!" someone called for the girls, whom both stopped and turned their faces towards their best friend.

"Quinn?" The two girls said with wide eyes

The blonde smiled as she strutted up to them with her new short hair "Do you like it?"

"You look great!" Brittany exclaimed giving her a hug

"Hell yeah!" Santana cheered "Better than everyone else at this little school"

Quinn smiled "This school is pretty little isn't it?"

(( Lyrics – _Italicized _; Characters in **Bold** and next to their line ; Changed lyrics in [Brackets]))

**Quinn **- _Little [School]  
It's a [noisy area]  
Every day  
__ Like the one before  
Little [School]  
Full of [stupid students]  
__ Waking up to say:"_

She turned and began to strut over to her locker with Santana and Brittany behind her

Outside Sam and Puck met up with Rachel just as she got off her bike, and removed her helmet

**Puck and Sam -**_ "Morning!"_

**Rachel - "**_Good Morning!"_

**Other Students - "**_What's up? _

_ Nothing much! _

_ That party rocked!"_

"How come you didn't want to hang out during the weekend?" Sam asked

Rachel looked at him confused as she placed her helmet on the bike "We did hang out, we played Left 4 Dead almost all day on Saturday"

"No, like _out, _out." Puck elaborated

Rachel looked at them suspiciously "You two never want to go _out_ out unless it's to drink, go clubbing, or to _**the**_ club... Are you two up to something?"

"N-N-!"

Before the two could deny anything, Jacob Israel popped out of nowhere and wheezed out "H-Hey Rachel!"

The girl quickly expressed her disgust and annoyance for the obsessed boy and quickly walked away, Sam and Puck quickly following behind

"Wait!" Jacob yelled stumbling after her

Rachel rolled her eyes as they all entered the front doors of the school as the afro boy began pestering her for her underwear and other unspeakable things.

Quinn had turned upon hearing the words "Rachel" and "underwear", scowling at the scene (more specifically Jew-fro) she saw

**Quinn -**_ "There goes [Jew-fro, being disgusting] like always  
The same old [vermin, bothering Rachel today]  
Every morning just the same  
Since the [first year] that we came  
To this poor provincial [school]_

Jacob had his nose and mouth literally about an inch away from Rachel's face as she stopped by her locker to grab the appropriate items for her next class. Quinn was about to step in, earning a fleeting glance of excitement between her two best friends

**Jacob -**_ "Good Morning, Rachel!"_

He wheezed at the three troublemakers as the three cheerleaders scowled

**Rachel –**_ "[Go Away Jacob!]"  
_**Jacob -**_ "[Have you decided to have sex with me yet?]"_

Quinn actually slammed her locker shut and took a step towards them, until Sam shoved the wheezing boy away from Rachel as Puck grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the locker

**Puck -**_ "[Beat It Jewfro! Before Me and Sam beat the living_

_crap out of you so hard that -]"  
_**Jacob -**_ "[Understood Puckerman! Good Bye for now Rachel!]"_

And with that Puck practically threw him away, causing him to fall onto his ass with a yelp and run away.

Quinn frowned as well as her two best friends, all for similar reasons. She huffed and was about to go to her first class until she realized she didn't have everything. She had to open her locker again, but was stalled when someone bumped into her

"S-S-Sorry!" The student immediately apologized, fearing that he would be slushied in the face no doubt.

Quinn merely waved him off "It's fine" and pulled on her lock. Santana, along with the rest of the students that had witnessed the exchange, gaped at her best friend as Brittany looked confused.

**Other students -**_ "Look there she [is] that girl [has changed], no question  
[Not her usual bitchy self], can't you tell?  
[Maybe now she's a little nice]  
'Cause [before anyone who wanted to talk to her would think twice]  
No denying she's a [different] girl that [Quinn]_

Rachel let out a sigh of relief when Puck scared Jacob off as she closed her locker and turned to him.

**Rachel -**_ "Thank you"  
_**Puck -**_ "No Problem"  
_**Rachel -**_ "Now tell me your guy's plan"_

Santana and Brittany both perked up at this, the former glared at the two boys.**Sam -**_ "Nothing!"  
_**Puck -**_ "At All!"  
_**Rachel -**_ "Nice Try, but you're not fooling me"_

The two boys began panicking as they stood under the inquisitive eyes of their female best friend. Santana decided that she would have to step in to save their plan and get Rachel and Quinn to talk while at it. It'd be like killing two birds with one stone! So she ran up towards Puck, jumped, and kneed him... between his legs.

The mohawk-ed boy doubled over, both hands covering his privates as Sam winced and covered his own groin. Rachel on the other hand, didn't seem affected by the situation surprisingly. It could possibly be because she's seen a similar scene so many times before.

Brittany hurried over so she could help out in any way, but Quinn had already closed her locker and began heading towards first period.

**Puck -**_ "I need [some help]"  
_**Sanatana -**_ "[Don't be such a pussy]"  
_

The head cheerleader sighed as she entered her classroom, not even noticing her best friends had left her and vice versa.

**Quinn -**_ "There must be more than this provincial life"_

**Santana -**_ "[Rachel!]"  
_**Rachel -**_ "Good Morning. [What are you and Brittany doing here?]"  
_**Santana -**_ "[Well – wait, where's Quinn?]"  
_**Brittany -**_ "Oh, [She went ahead to first period, didn't you know?]  
_**Santana -**_ "[Fucking God Damn it!]  
_**Rachel -**_ "[Why did you come here if you need Quinn]  
_**Santana -**_ "[No reason! Just wanted to know if you want to hang out sometime!]"  
_**Rachel**_ - "Well, [I suppose I have no reason not to decline...]  
_**Brittany -**_ "[That's so great! Quinn will be happy!]"  
_**Rachel -**_ "[Quinn?]"  
_**Santana -**_ "[Class! She said Go to class! Now Go!]  
_**Rachel -**_ "[Okay? I'll see you later I suppose...]"_

Puck and Sam motioned for her to go, quickly saying that they'll catch up with her later. She looked at them suspiciously, but began to walk to her first period of the day. The four that were left behind gave a sigh of relief.

"What happen to Quinn?" Puck asked

"Well she was about to help Rachel get rid of Jew fro, but then you two idiots decided to." Santana scowled

The two boys frowned

"But she-"

"And he-"

They tried to explain until Santana waved them off with her hand "Yeah yeah, she was being harassed by Jew-fro. Just look around next time." She said, scowling when she noticed most students staring/following after the badass girl.

Brittany noticed as well and frowned "Ever since she and the meanie broke up, a lot of people have been wanting to have sexy times with Rae."

"What?"

"Really?"

The boys were clueless, causing the Latina to roll her eyes

"Just look" she said nodding her head towards the direction of which Rachel just left in.

They turned their heads and sure enough...

**Other students -**_ "Look there she goes that girl is [freaking badass]  
I wonder if [she'll come around]  
With [that fucking kick-ass] look  
[A glance towards us was all it took]  
[For us to be endeared by that Rae]_

"...Fuck" The four of them said

"Hey Rae~!" Some girls said in a flirty tone as she passed by them.

"Good morning." She smiled at them, not noticing the way they swooned as she walked passed by.

Quinn was seated in her AP World History class at the front, when she noticed Rachel walking by the door. She let out a breathy sigh

**Quinn -**_ "Oh, isn't [she] amazing?  
[If only she didn't have such a reputation]  
[She would seem a little more] Charming  
But [even then I wouldn't even consider going out with her]_

"Who are you considering going out with?" Some nameless cheerleader asked

"No one" Quinn quickly dismissed, getting her notes out

"But you just said-"

"Shut up" The HBIC said

The nameless cheerleader proceeded to do so without question as Santana and Brittany entered the class

Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in the back of the classroom and had witnessed the whole scene

**Mercedes:** _Now it's no wonder that [girl was made the "Head Bitch in Charge"]  
Her [bitchy-ness] have got no parallel_  
**Kurt:** _But [today she's been rather kind]  
[I don't know because I'm behind]  
[I haven't been keeping up with the times]_

**Other Classmates:** [_But there's something rather odd]  
Yes, [quite different from the days before that haircut is Quinn]_

Puck and Sam had finally caught up with Rachel and began to walk with her to their shared class of Chemistry. The moment they walked in, the bell rang and the teacher began to hand back their latest test

**Puck:** _Wow! You didn't miss a [single question Rach! You're pretty smart!]_  
**Rachel:** [...]_I know_...[_?_]

The girl looked at the two boys suspiciously. They never sucked up or complimented her for no reason without a motive.

**Sam:** _No [person can stand up against you physically, mentally, or voice-wise. Any girl would kill to be with you!]_  
**Puck:** _It's true, [Berry. And I know one in particular you should go for]_  
**Sam:** _Hm! [You mean the Head Cheerleader?]_  
**Puck:** _She's the one - the lucky girl [we think that you should date]_  
**Rachel:** _But she's -_  
**Sam:** _The [most prettiest] girl in [school]_  
**Rachel:** _I know, but -_  
**Puck: **_[And we all know that you've had a crush on her since the 7__th__ grade]_  
**Rachel:** _[N-Now that's not true]_

The three badasses continued bickering for the rest of class, the boys trying to convince Rachel (who was blushing like crazy) to at least talk to Quinn. They continued until the bell rang, the girl putting her notes and utilities away. Then she proceeded to make a hasty exit with the boys following behind her, still attempting to convince her.

Across the hallway was Rachel's ex-girlfriend, coming out from her own classroom. Not even earning a second glance by the badass brunette.

"Hey Gisele" the girl she had kissed in the alleyway said flirtatiously, coming up to her

Gisele was scowling from being ignored by the girl who dumped her "Who does she think she is? Ignoring me!" she scoffed, effectively ignoring the girl she had cheated Rachel with. "Does she not know who I am? I am the best thing that has ever happened to her!"

"Gisele?" The girl asked with a hurt and incredulous tone

**Gisele:** _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
__ I said she's [fucking hot and I fell]  
Here [at school] there's only she  
Who is [as hot] as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and [win Rachel back]_

Rachel was now ignoring her best friends as she quickly gathered the necessary items for her next class, AP English, a class that she did _**not **_share with the boys. Once she had traded her books, she shut her locker shut and stormed away from her friends who were still trying to convince her to start a conversation with the head cheerleader.

"C'mon Rach! You sit right behind her in English, you can talk to her!" Puck exclaimed following after her

"Ask her if she wants to sit with us during lunch or something!" Sam continued beside Puck as they passed by a whole group of nameless cheerleaders

**Nameless** **Cheerleaders:** _Look there [s]he goes  
Isn't [s]he dreamy?  
[Rachel Berry]  
Oh [s]he's so cute  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
[S]he's such a dark, strong and handsome [brunette]_

The hallway was overfilled with students by now

**Student 1:** [_Morning!]_

Two people waved at and walked up to Sam and Puck

**Rachel:** _Pardon_

The brunette squeezed through the two

**Student 2:** [_What's up?]_  
**Sam: **_**[**__Later man]_

Sam and Puck quickly walked around the two and tried to get to their female friend once more, not noticing that they themselves were being followed by Rachel's ex.

**Nerd 1:** [_Did you do the Homework_?]  
**Jock 1:** _[You got a 6-pack!]_  
**Nerd 2:** _[Not number 6]_  
**Jock 2:** _[Hell Yeah!]_

Students gathered in their cliques, inevitably blocking the hallway along with blocking Gisele and the girl she cheated on Rachel with from following the badass trio

**Cheated Girl:** _[Wait! Gisele!]_  
**Gisele:** _['scuse me!]_

Walking in the same direction as Rachel was the head cheerleader. One boy, walking in the opposite direction, visibly checked her out as they passed by each other

**Random Boy:** _[Hey, Looking good Quinn!]_  
**Quinn:** _Please let me through!_

Students immediately parted for her like the red sea, pressing themselves against the lockers and closing the path behind her as she and her best friends walked by.

The taller blonde cheerleader was snacking on bread when she realized something

**Brittany:** _This bread - _  
**Santana:** _[What's wrong?]_  
**Brittany:** _it's stale!_

Santana looked around and grabbed some kid's snack, a sandwich, before he could bite into it. Upon inspection, Santana found that it was a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich and deemed it safe for Brittany to eat. She proceeded to hand it to her girlfriend

**Santana:** _[Here Britt]_  
**Brittany:** _[Thank you Santana!]_  
**Quinn:**_ There must be more than this provincial life!_

Rachel was still storming away from Puck and Sam

**Puck and Sam: **_Just watch, [You'll have Quinn as your girlfriend!]_

Gisele was still shoving her way towards Rachel while students parted for Quinn a little ways behind her.

**Other Students towards Quinn:** _Look there she goes, a girl who's [suddenly not that bitchy]  
A most peculiar [young lady]_

**Other students towards Rachel: **_I__t's a pity and a sin  
[That we can't make her grin]  
'Cause [she's a pretty badass girl]_

**Towards Quinn: **_A [not so bitchy and pretty] girl_  
_She really is a [pretty] girl_

**Towards Rachel and Quinn: **_[Those Girls]_

"Rachel!" Gisele exclaimed in relief, finally catching up to the brunette.

"Gisele?" Rachel asked in confusion

"Can you two give me and Rachel some time?" The ex asked the boys

"Uh, No Bi-" Puck began before Rachel backed kicked him in the shin

"If it's alright, I would most prefer to keep the company of my best friends." Rachel stated "Even if they have been annoying me lately for the past hour..." she grumbled the last part

"Okay. Well then, I'll come out clean." Gisele said, clapping her hands together "I don't know why you suddenly broke me off."

Rachel's jaw dropped slightly "You're joking right?"

"No"

"I caught you cheating on me!" Rachel said in outrage "And you blatantly lied to me that day! I remember I specifically asked you what you were going to do that day, and you said you were just going to stay home! I also know for a fact, that this is far from the first time this has happened. There have been numerous accounts of your insistent lying and-"

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked as the unholy trinity walked to the front of the growing crowd gathered in front of Quinn's and Rachel's AP English class.

"Gisele is trying to convince Rae to get back together with her" Sam informed them

Quinn gripped her binder tighter

"...Not to mention the time you said you were going to the bathroom. 10 minutes later you weren't there! When I got back, Noah and Sam had informed me that you hadn't returned!"

"Now who's the one lying?" Gisele asked, her temper rising

"Oh! Now you're accusing my best friends of lying?" Rachel asked incredulously "Gisele, I have put up with your-your... _**shit**_, for much too long! I don't see any reason for me to be tied down to you any longer." She said as everyone quieted down "We're done Gisele. We've _**been**_ done since last Sunday. And I will _**never**_ get back with you ever _**again**_." she finalized, enunciating every word to make it clear. With that final note hanging in the air, she spun on her heels and stormed into her class.

The crowd began to break, everyone talking about what had just happened.

"You hear that Q?" Santana whispered, nudging her captain "Rachel is officially free and single" She barked out a laugh as she led Brittany to class

Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend's behavior and was about to follow the brunette into the class, until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around only to find that Puckerman had his hand on her.

"Hey, I know that you two don't know each other very well. But, can you go check up on her for us?" The mohawk-ed boy asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "I mean, I know she has me and Sam, but we're not very good at this whole heart to heart thing you know? So-"

"I got it Puckerman... I'll.. check up on her" Quinn said

The brown haired boy nodded "Thanks" and turned to leave with Sam

Quinn headed into class and when she looked up to see how Rachel was doing, she found that the girl was twirling her pen and bouncing her foot irritably. When the blonde took her designated seat in front of the brunette, she turned her body to face her. "Hey"

All movement ceased as the troublemaker looked up slowly "...Hello..." She said cautiously

"Um... I saw what happened out in the hall earlier. Are you okay?"

Rachel was still for a moment, staring into the cheerleaders eyes blankly for a while before a small smile worked it's way onto her face. "Actually, I am. Which is quite surprising"

Quinn couldn't help but notice the sudden skip in her heart or return that small smile. "G-Good... That's good." She said as she turned around to face the front, thinking about the last comment that Santana had said before they parted ways.

At that moment, the bell rang.

* * *

**AN2: Ha! Did you see that metaphor and twist on words I slid in there?! No? Oh... Well... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) The next one... will be more Faberry interaction. Don't worry, I gots this... Hopefully...**


End file.
